


Lucky

by sockslost



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know how to tag this, I don't know, One Shot, There are bad jokes and jane is annoyed at first and then she's not?, a little bit?, almost a 'how they get together' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockslost/pseuds/sockslost
Summary: Jane comes home after a long day a little worse for wear, generally feeling sorry for herself, when Maura surprises her by showing up on her doorstep. One-shot.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. This was my very first Rizzles fic. It was originally posted on April 10, 2012 with the title 'I'm Fine' and was 3,000 words! (The original is still posted to FFN.) Re-reading it was a trip. I started with staying pretty close to the original but ended up going in a fairly different (but better) direction. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Since it was originally written in 2012 - the setting is somewhere in season 2 before the summer finale, I think.

Jane sighed as she closed her apartment door. She leaned against it, head strewn back and eyes closed. It had been a long, long day. She didn’t know what time it was – only that it was dark outside, which could mean anything from _very late_ to _very early._ It didn’t matter either way as she was done for the rest of the week and into the weekend per lieutenant’s orders.

She wished she knew of another way to be. Killing herself from case to case was only going to put her in an early grave, and that wasn’t even talking about the actual cases and the danger they brought.

She hobbled to the bathroom wanting nothing more than a long hot shower. If she were someone else, she may’ve tried for a bubble bath. But she didn’t have the energy for that, and the _last_ thing she needed was for her team to find her drowned in her own tub. That would make a _great_ headline. Without looking in the mirror, she stripped, letting her clothes fall to the floor. Her pants, still laden with her badge and holster, fell with a loud thud. She struggled with her shirt – were the buttons always this small? – before it too finally fell on top of her pants.

Jane swallowed down a gulp as she stared at the angry impression on her ribs thanks to a size fourteen work boot. As much as it pained her to admit it, she was lucky. One more kick like that and she’d have a lot more than just bruises. She could only imagine what the damage would look like later. She shook her throbbing head at herself as she turned on the water.

She’d gotten into this mess because of a glorified barfight – their victim had been a bar goer who pissed off the wrong guy while playing pool. And of course, they’d found their suspect in a _different_ bar hustling _another_ game of pool.

He did not go quietly.

She hissed quietly as she stepped into the shower. As the hot water crashed on her shoulders, she could practically feel the stress of the day melting away and swirling down the drain. For a moment, all she did was stand directly under the spray with her eyes closed, until finally she reached for her shampoo. Her fingers – tired and achy – scrubbed it through her hair and then the conditioner.

Absent thoughts swam through her head as she washed. Like the fact that she needed a haircut. Maybe she should try going short? But no. That was a travesty that would never be relived. She wondered what her mother was cooking at Sunday dinner. Would she try to get Jane to go with her to Mass again? Carefully she lathered her loofa with her lavender body wash – forever and always lavender, she refused to let Hoyt have that too. What was Maura doing? Her brows furrowed as she scrubbed her body. Wasn’t today a date night? Who was it again? Peter? Chuck? Too bad she hadn’t looked at the time before hopping into the shower, then she would’ve known if it was an acceptable time to message her or not.

She stood under water until the heat started to wane. She wrapped herself in a towel and went to her bedroom. She dressed in her most comfy sweatpants and a faded rock concert t-shirt she’d had long enough that there were tiny holes in the shoulder seams. She brushed through her hair quickly, only opting for a towel dry. It wasn’t like anyone was going to see her for the next few days anyway. Finally, she flopped down onto the couch, wincing slightly at the bounce.

…

Jane jerked awake at the sound of incessant knocking. She blinked quickly. She hadn’t even known she’d dozed off. She stood, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. It was probably her mother. Or one of her brothers _sent_ by her mother. Or a neighbor wanting sugar. If it was the last one, she was going to lose it. She swiped at the corner of her mouth in case there was any drool and opened the door.

“What are you doing here?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Maura stood on the other side of the door; her head quirked to the side as her eyes ran over the length of Jane’s body. It wasn’t a _cruise_ , but definitely an analysis. The difference was subtle, but Jane could see it. Maura’s hair was loosely curled, pulled halfway away from her face. She wore a fancy looking navy and ivory dress with heels that would maim a lesser woman. In the crook of her arm was a small designer duffle bag.

It was all very confusing. For a moment, Jane thought she might still be asleep.

“Are you going to let me in?” She heard Maura ask not unkindly.

Jane stepped aside allowing Maura to enter. She was grateful that there were empty beer bottles and take-out containers all over the place. “I thought you were on a date?”

Maura turned toward her, a shadow of something in her eyes. Jane had a feeling had she been more cognizant she could’ve figured out what it was. But she wasn’t and it eluded her. “I…was.”

Jane’s eyebrow rose at the hesitation. “Must’ve been a bad date.” She huffed as she made her way back to the couch. “What was wrong with Chuck?”

“Todd.” Maura automatically corrected, with only a slight eyeroll.

“Todd. Chuck.” Jane gave a one shouldered shrug. “They’re all the same.”

“Why do you do this?” Maura sighed.

“You’re the one who came here, Maura.” Jane said, leaning back against the cushions.

“Do you want me to leave?”

She jerked back up in alarm, which did _not_ help her headache. “No! Of course not!”

Maura shook her head at Jane as she walked toward the bathroom. “I’m getting changed.”

Jane didn’t say anything as Maura made her way to the bathroom.

Maura dropped her bag less carefully than she intended on the counter. She huffed, unzipping the bag roughly. She didn’t know why she was here. No, she shook her head at herself, she _knew_ why she was here. She just…she didn’t know what to do anymore. With practiced ease she reached behind her and found the zipper for her dress.

She wasn’t interested in Todd. Not really. And when she heard about the scuffle during the arrest from Frost midway through her date, she’d lost what little interest she _did_ have. It was all she could do to not run out of the restaurant when Maura messaged him before she left asking her to tell her if they caught the suspect. Sometimes Jane was a little slow with her responses after an arrest. Despite his reassurances, Maura needed to see for herself. Now here she was in Jane’s bathroom. For better or worse.

She slipped out of her dress with ease and hung it neatly on the hanger she’d brought. Then she slipped into silk sleep shorts and a matching button-up top. She looked at herself in the mirror deciding the rest of her nightly routine could wait until actual bed time. Before she went back to the living area, she stowed her bag and her dress in Jane’s room.

Jane raised an eyebrow as Maura walked into the room and settled on the opposite end of the couch. “I’m glad to see you’ve made yourself at home.” Jane wanted to kick herself as soon as the words left her mouth. She needed to bring it down a notch. She cleared her throat. “So, tell me about…Todd. What was wrong with him?”

Maura narrowed her eyes. Jane appeared fine. Just on the other side of sarcastic, which wasn’t abnormal for the grumpy detective. She settled in her seat, bare feet scrunching into the soft, cream carpet. She grabbed one of the pillows and put it in her lap. She didn’t want to talk about Todd. She wanted to talk about Jane. Wanted to ask if this… _thing_ between them pulled Jane as strongly as it did her. “He’s an accountant.”

Jane’s eyes grew comically wide. “Ooh. An accountant.”

Maura rolled her eyes before looking Jane over. There was a crinkle between Jane’s eyes, frown lines around her mouth, and she was absently rubbing her side through her t-shirt. “Will you let me look?”

“Maura it’s fine.” The words came out in a frustrated sigh. “I don’t need to be coddled.”

“I know, but,” Maura decided to press her luck. She grinned softly, scooting closer to Jane on the couch. “it _is_ nice to be _cuddled_ sometimes.”

Jane turned to her with an eyeroll, but she was smiling now. It was impossible to remain stony faced when Maura was grinning at her own dad-level jokes. “Are you saying you wanna cuddle?” Jane shot back, quirking a challenging eyebrow.

Maura’s cheeks grew rosy, before she could formulate a reply Jane decided to back track.

“It’s really fine, Maura. A bruise is all.” She pulled up her shirt. “If you must…”

Maura leaned forward. The bruising was already beginning to deepen into angry purple and red. With a feather light touch she traced the outline of what looked like the beginning of a shoelace. “Jane.” The name fell in a whisper from her lips.

Jane sighed as Maura’s cool fingers touched her heated skin. She swallowed hard. Feelings she thought she buried were beginning to bubble over. But she didn’t want Maura to stop. “Looks worse than it is.” She said gruffly.

All too soon it seemed, Maura’s fingers retreated. “I’m going to get you some ice, tough guy.”

Jane’s shirt fell back in place. “Wait.” She reached for Maura when she stood from the couch and pulled her back. Somehow, the doctor inadvertently landed in her lap with a soft _oh._ They both blinked in surprise at their new predicament. Jane’s hands immediately found their way to Maura’s toned thighs, keeping her in place. Her heart was beating louder and harder. She had no idea what she wanted to say next. She only wanted to stop Maura from leaving. And now, now all she could think about was how soft Maura’s skin felt, how _right_ she felt on her lap, and how badly she wanted to kiss her.

Maura’s eyelids fluttered as Jane’s strong hands stroked over her exposed thighs. “Maybe I do.”

“Huh?” Jane said dumbly. Her mind completely lost in the woman that, quite literally, fell into her lap.

“Cuddle.” Maura licked her lips. “Maybe I do want to cuddle.” She looped her arms around Jane’s neck, fingers toying with random strands of obsidian hair.

Jane cracked a grin. She could barely see the freckles dusting across Maura’s cheeks, hiding underneath her makeup. Her hair was still styled from her date earlier. “What about Todd?”

“Todd wasn’t getting a second date before and he’s definitely not getting one now.”

Jane’s grin was cocky. “Good.”

“Yeah?”

Jane bit her lip not knowing what else to say. Maura literally falling in her lap was the last thing she expected. It felt so normal and so right. The weariness that lingered in her bones began to fade, replaced by an energized buzz. Her eyes fell down to Maura’s still-glossy lips. Before she could say anything her stomach growled loudly between them. They both looked down at it and laughed.

With some effort, Maura untangled herself from Jane’s lap. Instead of walking away, she grabbed for Jane’s hand and pulled her to a standing position. “Come on. Ice for you. And then we’ll see what edible things you have in your kitchen. Maybe we’ll get lucky.” She turned to Jane with a wink and a smirk. “In more ways than one.”

Jane couldn't do anything but laugh in response, and hope for the best outcome while she was dragged behind Maura and into the kitchen. 


End file.
